cross winds
by The Raging Dumpster Fire
Summary: Set in the x men universe, Elsanna (eventually) non-related Rated M for smut in later chapters and murder too. my first work so please be nice also i included a character from another project in to make things interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own frozen, x men, marvel, or any other characters or things mentioned, all mistakes are mine, other chapters will be added later. sorry for a delay but i wasn't able to continue along the same style as this used to be but i hope that you guys enjoy it all the same.  
**

* * *

Looking down on the shattered remains of a woman who fell five stories, the detective slid on the gloves she **HATED** to wear. She leaned next to the large pool of blood that laid like some modern art on a shag carpet. "How cliché" she said to herself as she lifted the carpet for a reason that escaped her. Her partner looked up at her his face full of question only amplified by the half-finished sucker he had in the corner of his mouth. "Kris look at this" she stated pulling the carpet up carefully as to not disturb the blood. She lifted up a loose floor board that was hastily replaced revealing a baby blue brick of powder. Brining some of the powder up to her tongue on an icicle that somehow appeared "pop up" she grimaced. "I'll get narcotics on the horn" Kris muttered as he tuned on his heels and walked out of the room. The detective was left in the room alone except for two uniforms standing at the door. She drew in a deep shuddering breath as she looked at the blood stain before proceeding to the bed room of the apartment of the victim. She opened the door to find a lover's night in set out with rose petals and the works. She thumbed her chin thinking. "Those narcotics creeps are on their way and…whoa" Kris showing his freshness to the job. He looked in on the room "I don't think this was a normal drug deal" Kris said carefully picking where to step. The detective stood on the other side of the bed sniffing "do you smell that" she said inquisitively to her partner who deeply inhaled before gaking and holding his mouth and nose closed with his sleeve. "Bleach isn't so romantic huh" she said before she reached down. She looked at him "can I get some help here" she said drawing Kris away from trying to get the bleach smell out of his nose. Grabbing the bottom of the mattress, they flipped it over. Underneath was the body of a man with horrible chemical burns around his face and chest tucked into the fetal position clutching a note. Taking the note while Kris looked away trying not to gag the detective grabbed the note and stuffed it in her pocket.

Passing under the tape the detective squished against the wall as the evidence collection department hustled in. She walked to the elevator rubbing her temple and flexing her jaw while sporting a slight limp. "busy night partner" Kris smirked as he walked to the elevator and pressed the button waiting for his partner who was massaging her leg through her pants. She slapped him on the back of his head as he slowly walked into the elevator and pressed the first floor button. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator Kris looked at her pouting. "It's Kristof by the way and why do they call you the ice queen?" he huffed only eliciting a turn of the head from his partner who stood with excellent posture after working off her soreness from last night. _Huh, so that's it she's cold hearted but knowing this job it doesn't surprise me._

The ding of the elevator gave them sight of a crowd gathered on the cement outside the glass doors. A woman stood over the body holding a clipboard standing independently thinking. The woman looked down on the sheet staring at the mess of skin that lay there. The woman was startled by the detective's cold words "corona what was the time of death." The woman recovering tuned around and ran towards the detective capturing her in an embrace. "still cordial and grabby as ever I see" the detective said slyly as she stiffened. "You're still as cold a heart as ever cousin" she said looking at the professional looking woman she was related to. Looking to her partner she extended a hand covered in a white glove he took it "Kristof, this stick in the muds partner" motioning a thumb in the detective's direction. The woman shook it firmly her lab coat flapping gently in the wind revealing a purple blouse and matching skirt "Rapunzel, Rapunzel corona cousin to said stick in the mud." Kris looked over to find his partner ignoring him and his new 'let's bug the hell out of a person who is too uptight' friend. Rapunzel sensing she was about to be asked something looked down at her clipboard running her finger over it "looks like she was killed at around midnight to two in the morning due to liver temp including her exposure to the elements." She finished dropping her clipboard down to her hip and walked off to the new dead guy who was waiting for her. Kristof turned to his new partner who was colder than he had ever seen a person, literally when he want to clasp a hand on her shoulder he got chills. Smirking and seemingly at random he questioned "why did you become a detective?" without expecting a response from the woman who was now leaned over the sheet. "Humans intrigue me, I guess because I never was one." Her cold tone and even colder answer made him shiver and look at his boots in shame. _Sorry I asked but_ _I can relate_ he thought remembering his time before this job and how he hated it more than his sudden new job. His partner picked up one of the pieces of rubble laying around the body in a gloved hand inspecting it under extreme scrutiny. "what is it?" he said idly walking back to his partner who asked a CSU officer for an evidence bag. "This piece of concrete wasn't here from the side walk it was left here by the killer." Kristof scratched his blonde hair dumbfounded "why on earth would someone do that." She turned to him with a sense of unease spreading across her face. "I've seen this before and it's mainly because he wants to be caught but just keeps us far enough behind to escape. His targets are usually random or follow a certain pattern. Usually their just mutants or people he deems unworthy of life." Digesting his partner's words Kristof squatted down. " so how is this not just a drug killing" he said trying to guess what his partner was thinking. " Because he staged the crime scene, notice how the woman has no blood around her head he must've dropped her off of another building then just dumped the body here." Kristoff let out a relieved sigh, "so their unrelated thank god." The detective got up putting her hands into the pockets of her trench coat and cocking an eyebrow "don't get along well with the narcotics department?" she mused still keeping her straight face. " they keep trying to run me into internal affairs for weed use." The detective cocked her head her white-blonde hair sparkling in the sun that beat down from the east. "do you,…you know smoke it I mean?" she asked curiously, he shook his head laughing "it's a long story" he said touching the stubble he had grown. "I've got time," she said looking at him so normally it threw him off, her partner who had a hand on one of the many pile-ons that surrounded the crime scene causing him to fall flat on his butt. " uhhh...sure we'll grab some coffee after our shift and I can tell you why Hercules is breathing down my neck." With a hearty laugh he got to his feet and followed his partner to the squad car they arrived in.

* * *

Outside of a local coffee shop Kristof sat across from the woman whom he deemed beautiful to be honest even though he wasn't even remotely like most of his douchebag friends. "So I was part of a circus show in Sweden and I was the freak who could lift a reindeer even though I was skinny as a rail. Anyway I grew too old and I was kicked to the curb after thirteen years there. So after words I wandered around and ended up in a boxing gym in chi town and was a prize fighter and after I was undefeated thirteen times I was not anyone's friend and I was framed for steroids and narco boys liked me to take the fall but after testing me thirteen goddamn times I was exonerated but many of them didn't like it much when I joined their beloved academy." The woman was snickering covering her face. Shell-shocked Kristof leaned back in his chair sweeping his hair back trying to register what was happening in front of him _the ice queen herself was capable of laughter stop the damn presses_. She composed herself placing her hands in her lap resuming her same straight face on hiding her teeth which shown in the sun. Not paying attention Kristof leaned back too far and fell with a clatter of his chair.

Kristoff got up righting his chair his partner still bolt upright straight faced. Kristoff righted his chair and sat down sighing looking at his half-drunk hot chocolate. "so what's your deal I'm a sideshow freak with super strength were you just captured by a refrigeration company." Now, Kristoff knew he fucked up majorly because his partner's stare was of hate _this isn't good abort, abort, abort_. Kristoff took this as a sign he should go as the surrounding air started to grow extremely cold and snowy. "I see I hit a nerve, sorry… I should go," with that Kristof got up and ran to his car. A thin layer of frost coated the ground around her and a light snow started to fall, her face contorted from that of rage back to the same of indifference she normally wore. Her eyes were the only part of her face that usually conveyed emotion. She sighed letting her eyes relax as Kristof pulled away. Pulling out the slip of paper she found at the crime scene she remembered how she needed to control her emotions. Replacing the note in her pocket she rubbed one of her shoulders trying to ease the tension she felt and slowly the frost receded in small amounts until it wasn't any more. Aware suddenly of her surroundings she got up slinging her purse over her shoulder and heading towards the nearest bar. _I need to get wasted, today was just too bad to need anything else._

Inside the Lilly pad the detective let her purse drop on the bar and saddled up a stool in the relatively empty bar acknowledging the bartender, Aladdin whom she was friends with especially when she would restock his ice machine when it ran low, the woman ordered a scotch straight a drink she seemed familiar with. After a few hours of self deprication and sulking the detective was greeted with a group of cackling women who seemed to be just going out for drinks. However, though one slid onto a stool right next to the blonde who was wallowing in self-pity. Smiling the redhead ordered the woman another drink and herself (who was already wasted another drink. "why the sad face white you look like someone shit in your cereal." The woman sighed looking at the ginger next to her but becoming speechless after seeing her face. Turning to the bartender the woman who was drunk not as much as the redhead but close asked "make mine a triple." After downing her drink, the redhead turned to the detective who just sat there wide eyed and trying to keep her jaw closed as she was wondering if she was still alive. "so cutey why is a gumshoe like you doing in a jazzy lesbian bar like this." Still speechless the woman turned around and stared into the glass that was just sat in front of her. Downing the glass in one go the detective slapped her glass down on the bar before turning to leave. "Hey," the voice stopped her half way to the door and suddenly hearing scribbles followed by steps in her direction the detective was once again met with the petite redhead who stuffed something into her bra cupping the detective as her hand moved away. Leaning close to the detectives ear "call me" the redhead said in a raspy seductive voice as she staggered back to the bar. The detective who was now weak in the knees sauntered towards the door. "hey Sherlock should I call in just a transport or are you gonna need heavy support?" said Aladdin who opened the door for her. "call in the tank please" she said before covering her mouth and running out into the street.

The detective seemed to black out slouching over a parking meter as a escalade pulled up and a tall man got out his stature imposing but not overbearing. He wore black sunglasses and black cargo pants and seemed to be out of place among all the party girls who seemed to fawn to him as he picked up the detective looking into her hooded eyes with sorrow and placed her in the back of the SUV and belted her in. Walking back around to the front he grabbed the driver side door taking a parting look at a group of redheads who had just got past the bouncer. "Tough night ice cream, should be if rag head called me of all people." The man said putting his buckle around his stomach which squidged a little as he tightened his restraint. A grunt came from the back seat with the woman who had been causing a freak snow shower in the middle of the city just seven hours ago reduced to a mess of cried out mascara and disheveled pants suit. The man sat in silence driving his very inebriated passenger home. Arriving at a small apartment complex in the middle of well to do central he parked the escalade and got out. He picked up the woman who was slightly more sober but still bawling her eyes out. He walked up the stairs carrying her all the way to the door and carefully opened it so as to not wake the woman who fell asleep as he carried her in. placing her on the bed the man quickly and expediciously undressed the woman but was careful enough not to reveal too much so as to be lewd. He tucked her in and exited the room only stopping to plant a kiss on her head as he left. "goodnight Elsa "he said as he shut off the light and left the room.

* * *

 **Authors note: please review favorite and follow if you liked it and feel free to leave me a message if you see typos as i really don't go super in depth when editing  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The woman sat up in bed her red hair a frazzled birds nest of fiery orange. Looking to her right she found a native American woman whom was sleeping soundly. Cursing herself the redhead got up and looked around grateful it was not her apartment so she could sneak out. Grabbing her clothes and dressing quickly the woman stumbled out of the small studio apartment only to hear sobbing coming from the other side. This is what the redhead hated the weepy ones who after amazing sex and a sleep over would ball their eyes out. The woman ran to the elevators clutching every shred of dignity and her purse with her as she concluded her usual weekend ritual of a walk of shame. She rode down in the elevator with an old woman whose only words were "good for you red." Tearing out of the apartment complex she had been in the woman frantically drove to her own in order to change for work. She pulled in and ran up to the building hoping her roommate would buzz her in. " Eugene come on this isn't funny I really need fresh clothes and I'm already late." A short pause happened before Eugene spoke in a fake accent "sorra noah onea herea by dat namea prease try agrain rater." Pressing the button again " so you're a racist now aren't you Flynn" and with a final buzz the door popped open and the woman rushed inside making it to her apartment in no time flat. Unlocking the door, the redhead flew past her douche of a roommate who was enjoying a cup of coffee nursing a hangover of his own. As the woman flew inside her room slamming the door behind her, her roommate shouted " you know you're a terrible person right." The redhead emerged in a white shirt and black pants her middle finger extended as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door slamming it again to emphasize her earlier hand gesture.

Arriving at her job late the redhead flew up the stairs getting to the penthouse office just as the woman she worked for arrived. " Ms. Idunna your coffee is on your desk and here are your reports on the companies futures and your schedule for today." The older woman who looked upon the redhead as though she were a child leaned over grabbing the folder from her "perhaps you're not completely useless after all huh." Finished with that the woman walked past her closing the door behind her. _She is such a bitch all the time_ the redhead thought _it has to be pain or stress, someone can't be that bitchy by nature._ Sighing the redhead settled into her chair that sat just in front of her bosses' office. Her day flew by and ended with its usual 'pry-the-drunken-billionaire-off-the-frightened-client' _who was the poor sap today_ thought the young woman who walked in to Mr. tanakka tied to a chair with her drunken boss dancing around him. Confusion graced his eyes as the red head picked up the drunken older woman and carrying her to the small apartment that sat above her office. Flopping her boss on the bed thee redhead turned out of the room shutting the door behind her and receiving a text from her friend which read

Snow: you want some range time tonight oaken said we could stay as late as we want just so long as I lock up as soon as were done. He included two boxes so we could go hog wild!

Sighing the red head typed a hasty response:

Me: K

Sliding her phone back in her purse she rode the elevator down to untie the client who was ever grateful and rode down with her in the elevator. Parting at the parking lot the red head climbed into her beat up Chevy impala and headed off to see her friend.

The red head met her friend at the door who was all too happy to see her. The woman whom greeted her was tattooed with skin so pale it mirrored the name the redhead gave her. "so what's up snow do we want to shoot shit or what?" the redhead said as snow followed her back to the range and gesturing towards a pair of lit lanes where two revolvers sat. she looked over to snow who was grabbing two sets of safety goggles and handed one pair to the redhead who accepted them. "so snow what happened last night all I remember is waking up with some Indian and having a hangover to which death was preferable." Snow brought up gloved hands and started to sign quickly as to what amounted to "you got drunk scared a white haired woman, kissed the bartender and followed that Indian home." Sighing the redhead put on her hearing protection and picked up a thirty-eight special which she aimed down range while glancing at snow who had brandished a forty-four with custom blue and gold grips and a red hammer. The red head fired freely putting all her anger into riddling the paper cut out at the end of the range. Once her six shots were done the redhead eased out of her stance flipping open the revolver while tapping the rounds she had fired and looked at snow. "What did the woman who I gave my number to look like," rubbing her temple starting to remember what had happened. Snow just held her hands in front of her own breasts and mouthed the words "huge tit's" as she flipped the forty four's cylinder back into position and pointed it down range. Firing again the redhead felt ease wash over her as anger left in the direction of the projectiles she fired. Finishing their boxes of ammo, the two women brought in their targets which were fairly impressive. Snow had a target with a smiley face on it and its groin area was peppered. Snow blew on the barrel admiring her work while the redhead just looked at her target spying groupings around where the heart, liver and head were on the outline. Putting the thirty-eight down the redhead turned to her friend and said thank you and getting a coy smile along with a crushing bear hug from the raven haired mute. After closing up the shop the two friends said good bye traveling to their perspective apartments.

Arriving at her apartment the redhead silently unlocked the door to her apartment to find Eugene passed out in front of an episode of maruto with a jack bottle in his hand. Chuckling at her roommate she went to her room to try to remember last night. She did remember the white haired woman but couldn't place whether she had given the woman her number or not. A faint vibrating in her pants confirmed her suspicions. _If only my phone had a continuous vibrate feature_ she thought and unlocked her phone to find a text message from an unknown number

Person: do you remember me?

The redhead pondered if she remembered seeing anyone with white hair in her life other than the ridiculously old ones. Bringing up the keyboard she typed a coy response hoping there wasn't any hidden meaning to the message she got.

Redhead: Aren't you from the bar last night LOL;P

Trying not to hurt feelings wasn't the redheads strong suit she remembers her many one night stands who bawled at waking up alone. Suddenly her phone lit up announcing she got a call but from a number that she didn't have in her contacts list nor did it match up with the number she just texted. Flipping one of the twin braids she sported over her shoulder before pulling the phone up to her ear with a slight hesitation as to what she had inadvertently done. "h-hello" the red head stuttered into the phone before a voice came across to her which was thick, deep and German. "guten tag, um my friend seems to be very distraught so I was wondering if you could use some more information." The man said adopting a Midwestern accent or normal American English. "is your friend a white haired woman about six foot three with huge boobs." "ja that is Elsa and she hasn't stopped her…" dropping the phone the redheads mind flew back thirteen years to when she was ten. _I was standing in a pile of mud crying when I saw her she froze the bullies' feet to the ground and gave me back my doll._ With a face of sadness, the redhead picked up the phone off the ground and tried to catch the German man before he hung up. "So wait she's here in the city and not in Norway." The German just gave her a quick "ja" before shouting at something in German. "she was hoping you would have remembered her, from the way she describes you she still hasn't gotten over your departure. She said that you and her were close but hearing the joy in your voice I don't have to imagine it." The redhead had tears in her eyes and was ecstatic to know her long ago friend was in town. "miss, she wants to see you desperately but can't manage it I will give you the address she is staying at and how to get in again miss if she wasn't so emotional I would set you two up but she hasn't come out of her room since last night when I picked her up." "I'm coming over now and don't even try to say don't." hanging up on the spot the redhead grabbed her coat and practically flew to her car carrying the notes she copied down from the man and racing to the address which was not too far away.

Arriving at the complex the redhead pressed the number of button she had written down on the sheet and started to speak but was hushed by the buzzing and the door being opened by a british man who smiled at her and greeted her with a "gooday" before closing the door behind her. Ascending the stairs with ease the redhead thoughts boiled over when she reached the door. Gulping loudly her ears pulsed with the nervousness she had been suppressing with joy at meeting the woman she knew she had a crush on for forever. But thinking that she might do more harm than good the redhead hung her head and started to leave. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder which was almost womanly if not for the callouses and dirt that graced it. Turning the redhead was looking at a man towering above her almost six foot ten and had extremely grey hair and a red stubble coating his chin. "you must be her "gulping loudly now afraid the woman felt very small and just nodded at the man who cupped her shoulder and got down to her level inspecting her with a careful eye before frisking her. When he finished the redhead felt violated and kept her distance from the man who seemed to be as serious as he was tall. But the voice she heard was the same as on the phone. The man turned and headed towards the door stopping at the entrance and gestured for the redhead to enter. Heading his advice, the small woman walked into a penthouse apartment which was modern in design and felt warm. The man closed the door behind them and went upstairs gesturing for the redhead to stay put. After a brief and heated discussion in what sounded like German a woman came down the stairs dressed in sweats and had a single frazzled French braid running right down her scalp and draped on her left shoulder. The woman turned to face the redhead who was just standing there shifting from one foot to the other as the man excused himself to grab drinks which the woman declined but the redhead approved. Left alone the woman just seemed in awe of the redhead who was just trying to figure out who this woman had become. Without warning the woman turned on her heal and flew up the stairs her hair giving a blonde shine as she passed in front of a mirror reflecting the setting sun. Returning the tall man looked at the woman who had just fled and sighed. He handed the redhead her glass and gestured for her to take a seat on a sofa that was so plush the redhead almost disappeared in it. The German man's features softened as he looked at the redhead, "so you are the famous strawberry blonde I've heard so much about allow me to introduce myself I am Heinz cross assistant to Mr. Scythe and personal friend of Elsa who has been rather distraught since I brought her home last night." "my name is Anna Bergen and I work for Ms. Idunna arndall who owns the shipping industry that works out of Norway I'm technically an assistant slash secretary for her and also a long ago friend of Elsa." The German grew flushed when Anna mentioned her boss and looked at her like she had just killed his dog "you had best not mention your work to Elsa she has a beef with Ms. Arndall." puzzled the redhead tilted her head looking at the man who was noticeably tired. Sporting heavy bags under his eyes It was a miracle he stayed awake. "Elsa hasn't been easy to look after since she saw you in the bar last night I imagine it had something to do with the time you spent as kids."

The man downed his beer before getting up from the couch offering a helping hand to the redhead who was having troubles. Sweeping his hair back much in the way that woman whom he called Elsa did he just sighed "look if you want drop by again she should be better tomorrow she has to otherwise whose gonna catch all the crooks in this town." Leading the redhead to the door the German opened it letting Anna out with more questions than answers. _Was that really Elsa? No, the Elsa I knew was regal and full of life not the scared rabbit of a woman I saw in there. Who is this Heinz guy and what is he doing to Elsa? Do I ruin everything I touch or just every person? Elsa's a detective? God the sexy roleplay opportunities…. God what is wrong with me I loved her like a sister until I left, why did I leave?_ Anna's phone snapped her back into reality, pulling out the phone only revealed a drunk text from the woman she slept with last night. Feeling like a guilty monster Anna hung her head and tromped down the stairs and back to her own apartment.


End file.
